


Make You Feel Good

by Cassiara



Series: Watch Me 'Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ron Weasley, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstar Harry Potter, Pornstar Ron Weasley, Top Harry Potter, hot dogging, sort of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: “I’ll take care of you Ron,” Harry says, fishing a tub of lube out of his nightstand. “I’ll open you up nice and slow with my fingers, I’ll make you wet and loose and ready.”Ron bends his arms so he’s resting on his elbows and whimpers into the sheets at Harry’s words. He looks delicious like that, arse in the air waiting for Harry. Trusting Harry.“You can’t see, but I’m slicking up my fingers now. They’re going to feel so warm and wet pushing into you. You’ll feel so tight we’ll both wonder how my cock will fit inside you, but so good you won’t have the brainpower to worry about it.”





	Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bblgumbby for the Beta! 
> 
> This is for Kinktober Day 20 - Hot-Dogging and Dirty Talk.
> 
> Part 3 of the Watch Me 'verse, but can be read alone.

Harry’s fireplace flashes green and he grins when Ron walks through, face flushed red and pupils dilated.

“You do realise,” Ron says, “that I have to watch the PWP Fantasy memories you send me, right?”

“I hoped you would,” Harry admits. His cock twitches with anticipation in his jeans. “Did you see the part where -,”

“Where you wondered if I’d ever make porn with you?” Ron breathed, stepping closer. “I did. I do. Want to, I mean.”

“Brilliant,” Harry says. He walks closer to Ron, stopping when he’s just out of reach. “Let’s go to my bedroom. We can extract the memory from when we enter.”

“You don’t want to, I don’t know, talk or something first?” Ron asks, sounding like he very much _doesn’t_ want to talk. 

“No, I’m good,” Harry smirks, “I’m excited to see what you’ll do when you know the world is watching.”

Harry turns and walks towards his bedroom. When he reaches out a hand to open the door Ron reaches a hand out to stop him, turning him around and pressing him against the door before pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Harry arches into it and moans. When Ron finally pulls away they’re both breathless. 

“Alright, now I’m ready,” Ron says, opening the door before Harry can respond and causing them both to stumble through it. 

“Fuck, I want you,” Harry says. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and steps close to Ron again, staring into the lust-filled eyes of his best friend. 

“I used to listen to you wank, you know?” Harry says, eyes fixed on Ron’s shirt-buttons and the fingers Harry are working to unbutton them. “It got me so hard I’d start wanking too. At first, I tried to be quiet, fantasising about you walking in on me. Then I stopped being quiet, I wanted you to hear.”

Ron’s shirt falls to the floor and Harry runs his hand up his toned torso. Ron is even paler there than his arms and face, and his freckles are somehow softer.

“Bloody hell,” Ron groans, working open the button on Harry’s jeans and tilting his head to the side so Harry can lick at where his neck meets his shoulder. “I know, fuck. The first time I forgot to use a Silencing Charm it was an accident, and then, fuck. I _heard_ you. I wasn’t sure if it was because you’d heard or not so I tried again, and again, and again.”

“We could have been fucking for years,” Harry laughs, unable to feel sad about it now that he’s about to have Ron in his bed. His laughter cuts off with huff of breath as Ron pulls his jeans down and Harry’s erection springs free. 

Ron freezes, staring at Harry’s cock with wide eyes. “Fuck, it looks so much better in person.”

Harry grins, taking advantage of Ron’s stillness and undoing his jeans. “Feels better in person too,” Harry says. The sentence makes no sense, and he doesn't care. He pulls Ron’s pants and jeans down and groans at what he sees. 

“Fuck me,” Ron demands, and it’s Harry’s turn to freeze. He’d thought Ron would want to top. He doesn’t mind, at all, but he’s not sure Ron has ever had a cock up his arse before. Ron looks just as surprised as Harry does over the demand, but his eyes burn with arousal too.

Mindful of all the eyes on them, or the eyes that will be on them, Harry fixes Ron with a searching stare trying to convey the depth of his question as he speaks it. “Are you sure? I’d love to fuck you into the mattress, but I’d love to have your thick cock buried in my arse too.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Ron says. His fist closes around Harry’s aching cock and he rubs it gently. “Be gentle with me though, I’ve never - Uhm, my arse is a virgin.”

Something about those words sets Harry’s nerves on fire. He knows Ron isn’t a virgin, but the idea that he’ll be the first one to fuck his best friend's arse lights a possessive passion in him Harry hadn’t known himself capable of. 

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed,” Harry says, “I’ll make you feel so good.” 

They both step out of the jeans and pants resting around their ankles. Ron doesn’t bother toeing off his socks, scrambling onto the bed to kneel with his arse towards Harry with the bright orange things still on his feet. Harry doesn’t give a flying fuck. His eyes are glued to Ron’s backside, and the light dusting of freckles over his arse. 

Harry walks over to join Ron on the bed and barely resists the urge to hold his friend open and lick his arse until Ron comes all over the sheets. Ron had asked to be fucked, and Harry won’t push his limits during the making of a PWP Fantasy by asking for more. 

“I’ll take care of you Ron,” Harry says, fishing a tub of lube out of his nightstand. “I’ll open you up nice and slow with my fingers, I’ll make you wet and loose and ready.”

Ron bends his arms so he’s resting on his elbows and whimpers into the sheets at Harry’s words. He looks delicious like that, arse in the air waiting for Harry. Trusting Harry.

“You can’t see, but I’m slicking up my fingers now. They’re going to feel so warm and wet pushing into you. You’ll feel so tight we’ll both wonder how my cock will fit inside you, but so good you won’t have the brainpower to worry about it.”

Harry runs his slick fingers down the crack of Ron’s arse, letting them slip over his rim a few times before running his index fingers in circles around it. Ron’s opening flutters, relaxing and tightening again and again. 

“Relax your arse for me mate, I’ll make you feel so good. Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you clenching around me.” Harry rubs his free hand over Ron’s lower back in soothing circles and grins when Ron breathes deep and his rim relaxes under Harry’s questioning finger. 

Harry gently pushes his index finger in to the first knuckle, his other hand still rubbing soothingly against Ron’s back. “Fuck, you’re so good for me. Gods, you’re tight. You feel amazing around my finger Ron. That’s it, relax - I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Harry thrusts his finger gently in and out of Ron until it’s buried and Ron is pushing back to meet it, breathing heavily into the sheets. “Fuck, more. Harry!”

Pulling out his finger and lining another up next to it Harry leans down to lick one of the freckles on Ron’s lower back. “I’m going to put another finger in you now Ron. Fuck, you feel so good around me, so hot and tight and wet. I can’t wait for everyone to see how good you are. They’ll be so jealous of me, everyone with a Pensive and a cock will want to put theirs in your arse after this.”

“Only their cock I hope,” Ron laughs breathlessly and Harry joins him. Revelling in the wonderful ease of doing this with his best friend. They know each other so well everything feels simple and right. 

Ron’s laughter turns to moans and grunts as Harry works his second finger in, twisting and bending them to rub over Ron’s prostate. “Fuck!” Ron gasps when Harry finds it, his hips jerk back and Harry continues thrusting his fingers towards that spot.

“You feel so good around my fingers Ron. Your arse is so tight, think you can manage another finger?”

“Yes, I - ah fuck, yes,” Ron says, words interspaced with gasps. 

The third finger slides in easily and Harry watches in fascinated arousal as Ron’s arse swallows his fingers again and again. 

“You should see yourself,” Harry groans, “the way your arse twitches around my fingers is so hot. Fuck, I’m going to come so fast when it’s my cock feeling the smooth heat instead of my fingers.”

Harry thrusts his fingers in harder, brushing over Ron’s prostate again and Ron lets out a guttural sound that’s slightly muffled by the sheets. “Now! Fuck me now!”

“Are you -,” Harry starts. 

“Bloody fucking hell, now! Your voice and fingers have me so ready Harry. Fuck, my cock is leaking all over the sheets. Just fuck me! Please.”

Harry grips the base of his cock to keep from coming at the raw need in Ron’s voice. He breathes deep and removes his fingers from Ron’s arse to lube up his cock. Ron’s rim remains relaxed. “Fuck, you look so wet and open for me. I’m close to coming all over your arse.”

“Fuck me first,” Ron demands, reaching a hand back to hold himself open for Harry. Harry lines his cock up with Ron’s rim and it takes all his willpower not to slam it home. Instead, he pushes forward slowly, moaning and breathing harshly when the head of his cock is enveloped in Ron’s _wethotheat_. “Oh fuckfuckfuck, Ron! God you feel so good!”

“Keep going,” Ron says, voice a little strained. Harry pushes in at a murdering pace, going so slow he thinks it might be hours before he’s fully seated. It isn’t, of course, but when his balls make contact with Ron’s arse and he can't push forward anymore he’s so close to coming he’s not sure he’ll manage more than a couple of thrusts.

“Holy Hell, Ron, your arse! Fuck, you’re so tight and wet, you feel amazing!” Harry speaks to keep his wits about him, to keep from coming or start fucking Ron before he’s had time to adjust around the cock inside him. “How do you feel?”

Ron groans, hips twitching a little and making them both moan. “Full. I feel so fucking full. Move, please.”

Harry pulls back and pushes forward again, setting a slow and gentle pace to let Ron adjust and to keep himself from coming before they’ve even started. Ron allows it for a few thrusts before he jerks his hips back to meet Harry, silently demanding more, faster, harder. 

Harry grabs Ron’s hips and lets himself get lost in the hot friction of fucking hard and fast into his best friend. “Fuck, I’m gonna! Ron! I’m - fuck. You feel so good. Won’t last.”

Harry reaches a hand around Ron to grab his cock, but Ron swats it away. “Don’t, I - ah, I have a plan.”

Too far gone to think about plans of any kind Harry fucks into Ron, lost to the sounds of moans and slapping. Pleasure builds in his spine, ready to burst. 

“Come on then,” Ron says. “Come in my arse. I want to know how it feels to have lube and come leaking out of me, I’ve always loved how it looks.”

Harry groans and jerks his hips before the ball of pleasure inside him bursts and he comes hard. Gasping and twitching he fucks Ron through the pleasure, his head thrown back. 

When his cock feels spent and over-sensitive he pulls out and watches Ron’s rim flutter around the leaking fluids. “Gods, yeah, that is hot.” He runs a finger through it down to Ron’s balls and he shudders. 

“Feels hot too,” Ron says, sitting up on his knees to lock at Harry. His cock stands hard and flushed against his belly and Harry stares at it hungrily. 

“You had a plan for that?” he asks.

Ron grins. “I did. Lay down on your belly.”

Harry does, feeling a strange mix of sated and turned on.

The click of the lube being opened makes him shiver, and he wonders if Ron will fuck him too. The lube feels cold and slick when Ron smears generous amounts between the cheeks of his arse.

“One of these days mate, I’ll fuck you raw,” Ron says, grabbing hold of Harry’s arse. “But right now I just want to come all over your arse.”

Ron moves so he’s between Harry’s legs and lays down over him, resting his weight on his elbows. His cock pushes against where the crack of Harry’s arse meets his balls and when he thrusts forward it moves between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing over his rim. 

Harry moans and tightens the muscles in his arse when he realises what Ron is doing, Gasping and shivering as Ron’s thrusts sends rivets of pleasure through his already spent body. Ron comes fast shooting spurts of come over Harry’s arse and back with a loud moan. 

“Fuck,” he says, collapsing next to Harry on the bed.

“Indeed,” Harry agrees. 

“And cut?” Ron laughs, “Or something like that.”

With Herculean effort Harry turns to his side to look at Ron, smiling. “That was brilliant.”

Ron looks suddenly insecure, “Think it’ll sell?”

“Oh definitely, only if you want to sell it though. It’s alright if you change your mind.”

Ron flushes, “No, I think, er, I’d like it. For people to see, I mean.”

Harry laughs. “It’s pretty addictive, right? Making porn? I’ve never been so horny in my life.”

“So what’s next for _‘The Boy Who Lived to Make Porn’_?” Ron asks.

Harry considers for a minute, before deciding maybe if he tells Ron he’ll magically be able to make it happen. “You weren’t the only one in our dorm I used to fantasize about.”

“Who?” Ron asks, lazily summoning his wand with a wandless charm and casting cleaning charms over them both.

“All of you,” Harry admits. “At once.”

“Fuck,” Ron groans, dropping his wand mid charm. “I’ll owl them all tomorrow.”

“Brilliant,” Harry smiles.


End file.
